Black Lagoon's New Member
by Gamer95
Summary: When lured into a trap, Black Lagoon has no choice but to take shelter at Number Four Privet Drive. When cornered, they take it a step forward with a bluff: They will kill a child if they aren't let free. However, now they must take the child along with them...And their one female member sees herself in this tiny, abused little boy...


It was a particularly hot day, and the crew of the Black Lagoon were sitting around, recuperating from their last mission. Rock was reading a magazine. Benny was on his laptop. Dutch was smoking a cigarette. And Revy was cleaning her guns. All around it was quiet, and calm. Nothing of interest was happening. That is...until an email shot through the deep web and hit Benny's inbox. "Huh...Wasn't expecting mail here..." He muttered, clicking on the letter icon. It looked like...they had to ship a huge supply of various drugs to a harbour in Britain?! That seemed like a simple enough task... Oh but it was SO far away...but the pay was brilliant! Benny decided to tell the group. "Hey, check this out. We can make millions off this sh*t here."

Rock looked over at him with a tilted head. Revy stopped cleaning, and Dutch looked over, surprised. "That's a lotta cash." Dutch said with a finger under his chin. "What's the job?"

"We gotta smuggle a stash of various drugs into Britain, it says." he replied

Revy snorted. "That's boring." She replied curtly.

"Look at how much this sh*t pays though!" Benny exclaimed. "I mean with this kind of cash, we're set for life!"

"So...boring but it pays well huh?" Revy sighed. She reclined in her seat. "Ugh! Decisions, decisions..."

"It looks like we could do it! Cmon guys! Three Million!" Rock pushed.

"I'm game!" Benny flashed a thumbs up.

Revy sighed. "Fine, if you dumbasses wanna do it..."

"Looks like it's settled, then." Dutch chipped in. "Let's get the boat set up." With that the group set off to prepare. Revy was secretly glad for this mission. The last few had been a little too intense, even by her standards. A simple smuggle through a bunch of chip toothed assholes should be easy. She let a secret smirk come to her face as they prepared to set sail. It was most definitely a good job... She was unaware just how good for her it would turn out to be.

Days later...

Black Lagoon pulled into the harbor of a British Port, it still being nighttime. "Bout damn time we got here." Revy mumbled absentmindedly.

"Man this port smells..." Rock sighed.

"Our truck should be here any minute now..." Benny speculated

Dutch simply smoked a cigarette. They watched as a car pulled up...and then another...and then another... None of them were the car they were waiting for. In fact...they were suddenly blinded with a flash of light. "FREEZE YOU LOT!" loud voices called

"AH, SH*T!" Revy cursed, pulling out her weapons. "WAS IT A TRAP?!"

"Had to have been!" Benny called, jumping to the helm and taking off.

"WHO SET US UP?!" Revy roared. She was gonna kill them!

"None of your bloody business! Now stay down!"

"Never you f*ckers!" Revy called back, firing off a few rounds at the pursuing police. A couple bullets hit dead center, and the officers howled in pain and collapsed to the ground. The others opened fire however, pelting the boat and nearly hitting some members. Smoke began sputtering from the motor as they drove."SH*T!" Revy cursed. "DAMN IT! SON OF A BITCH!"

"Just keep punching it! We gotta get away!" Benny called

"This was a huge waste of time..." Dutch muttered angrily.

As they rode through the darkness, near the shore, they began to slow down. The engine was failing! "Damn..." Rock muttered.

Benny turned the boat to the shore and knocked against it, leaving them stuck. They sat for a moment before sirens were heard in the distance. "...Well, looks like I screwed the pooch on this one." Benny commented.

"No sh*t..." Dutch groaned, hopping shore. Revy growled following Dutch. "We'll find a place to camp out, then come back later and fix the boat."

Revy was more irritable and frustrated than ever before in her life... This was supposed to be easy! But no, it was a set up... As the sirens got louder, the group dashed their way throughout the city, evading the cops for a good hour before they saw the cars trapping them in on the street they were on. "Son of a bitch..." Revy muttered furiously.

"Quick! That house there!" Rock suggested, pointing at the house behind him. The group ran forward and Revy kicked the door, the entrance falling in in itself and swinging open.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Came an angry man's voice.

"Revy, take them out!" Dutch commanded, moving to shut the door.

"Heheheh...With pleasure!" The woman grinned, preparing her guns.

She dashed into the living room, spotting two figures and opening fire on them, sending the fat one, and a lanky one down. They were extremely well placed bullets. They had gone right through their necks. Revy smirked, but Dutch frowned. "We needed hostages!"

Revy then heard whimpering coming from a nearby cupboard. "Ah...hey, there's some kid hiding in there, grab him out. We'll use him." Revy told them. Rock grimaced. "Yeah, yeah, I don't like it either, but we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Revy told him.

Dutch yanked it open and grabbed him by his neck, pulling him out. "Hey! Be more gentle!" Rock yelled, outraged by Dutch's rough behaviour.

"We gotta make it look like the kid's in trouble." Dutch replied coolly. "Sorry, kid. Wish we didn't have to do this to ya." The kid just...blanked. Did nothing but nod too...

The four of them were unsettled by his indifferent reaction to being forcibly dragged away from his old life. Then Rock looked into the cupboard.

"Holy sh*t..."

Blood...waste...old, tattered blankets. He drew no attention to it. He didn't need the other three getting pissed off... They heard footsteps coming up the front lawn and Revy grabbed the kid, yelling out the door, "HEY! UNLESS YOU WANT THIS KIDS BRAIN'S SPLATTERED EVERYWHERE, YOU'LL BACK OFF!" Revy didn't...HATE kids. They just...got in the way. She was bluffing, of course. She had no intention of pulling the trigger. It was all to stop the cops... But what was WITH this creepy kid?! He didn't even react to having a gun to his temple! How?! In fact, he looked like he was accepting death! ...something about that felt wrong. Really wrong. But there wasn't time to dwell on it now. They had to focus on getting OUT of there. "Alright! We want a car! Don't try to follow us or the kid gets it!" She demanded.

The police hesitated, lowering their weapons. "...get them a car.." The captain sighed

Revy smirked and pressed the gun closer to the boy's head. ...still nothing. What. The. F*ck. He had to at least...cry! Hell, even a freaking WHIMPER would suffice at this point! She sighed and retreated deeper into the house. Her team was helping themselves to the leftover dinner? And there was a fat boy cowering in the corner...But he was ignored. "What the hell are you dipsh*ts doing?" Revy asked.

"Eating REALLY good food." Benny replied

"Haven't had sh*t this good in a long time." Dutch added.

"It's delicious." Rock said threw his chews. Revy noticed the kid gained an expression...a happy one

Then, almost as soon as it appeared, it vanished just as quickly. Revy noted it however, and dug into the stew herself. "Holy sh*t, that IS good." She spoke quietly. They all dug in, enjoying the food they had stolen. The fat boy was crying, and Revy told him to shut the hell up. Which he did. In fact, he ran off. Revy smirked. "Annoying brat..."

Then they heard a bullhorn outside. "CREW OF THE BLACK LAGOON!"

They looked up from their meal. "YEAH?!" Revy called out.

"We have your car!" The man replied. Benny grabbed the pot of stew from the stove, and followed Revy, who put the gun back to the kid's head.

"Bout damn time!" She exclaimed.

It was a simple van, not much about it. But hey, it was all they needed. They got in, taking the kid with them. Rock took the front. The Police gasped. "Hey! Drop the kid!"

Revy flipped them off. "F*ck off, if we let him go now you'll follow us!"

Then Rock took off, Revy slamming the door shut. They heard angry shouting coming from outside, and smirked. "So now what do we do? With the kid, I mean." Dutch said.

"I dunno boss," she sighed. "What do you think?"

"Well, we'll hold onto him for a bit till we can find a place to pawn him off." Dutch replied, pulling out a cigarette.

"Pawn him off..?" Rock asked

"Yeah, we'll dump him off at an orphanage or something."

"Fair enough." Revy shrugged. ...the kid did nothing. He genuinely didn't seem to care that he was being kidnapped. What was this little creep's DEAL? "Okay! That's f*cking, it!" Revy exclaimed, flipping the kid around.

He actually flinched when she did so. He thought he was being a good little freak! Why was she mad?! "What's your deal huh?! I hold a gun to your head and you do nothing! I kill your family and you do nothing!" He flinched and mumbled something incoherently. "Speak up!" Revy demanded

"I...Was trying to be good..."

Revy shook her head. "What the f*ck does that mean?"

"Revy, give the kid a break." Rock scolded. "What's the big idea?"

"It's...look, he freaks me out, okay?" she snapped. "I mean, it's like how I used to act when I was...younger." That shut them up. Revy frowned. 'What if...?' She looked at the kid. '...Yeah, I'll leave him alone about it for a bit.' She stopped, but made sure he didn't leave. For some reason, she found herself squeezing him tightly against her stomach. Which...confused Harry. She was holding him nice now. He thought she was mad at him, and hated him and wanted to beat him up! But...why was he stuck against her soft tummy..? Not that he was COMPLAINING or anything... Her tummy was warm and snuggly... He found himself cuddling in actually... Which, in turn, elicited a reaction from Revy. She looked down and rolled her eyes. 'Little brat...Getting all cozy...' She thought in irritation.

The car stopped. "We're here!" Rock called

Revy stood out from the car, only to find that the boy was now clutching at her shirt and peering up at her. She looked away, quickly, and jumped onto the boat Benny and Dutch were repairing. She placed the boy down and went to see if she could help out. "Ey, what's the problem?" she asked, the flashlight being the only light source.

"Gas leak." Benny replied

"And here I was about to light a cigarette." Revy mumbled.

"Hang on...Duct tape!" Benny demanded.

Revy snorted. "Really? Duct tape?"

"Yeah, we'll patch it up for now." Benny said

"Riiight..." Revy mumbled. "I'll see if I can find some." She rummaged through the Black Lagoon looking around for several moments before finding a roll. "That'll do..." She muttered, leaping off of the boat and down to Benny and Dutch.

"Here you go you f*ckers." she sighed, throwing it at them

"Thanks." Benny replied, casually catching it. He stitched up the leaking gas line and jumped up to the helm, turning on the boat with ease. "And we are outta here!" He exclaimed.

Revy grabbed the kid, and with that, they sped off into the night, Revy sighed with relief. "Well THAT sucked ass..."

"Yeah...and now we have all these drugs without anyone to sell it to...no money either..." Dutch growled

"I'm seriously considering taking some of those drugs for myself after that clusterf*ck." Benny muttered, rubbing his temples. "Least we got stew out of the deal..."

"Best stew ever..." Rock mentioned

"You did remember to bring it, right Rock?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, it's in this pot, right here." he said, pulling it out

"Great! Let's have some then..." Benny said.

Soon enough, everyone was full, but Dutch was digging into some Marijuana.. "That stuff'll kill you." Rock warned.

"Only if I do it for like, years." Dutch groaned, lighting it. It was cold, and dark, hard to keep the light going.

"You could get addic-

"Shut up, Rock..."

The group continued off into the cold night, before Revy decided to sleep. She reclined against the railings of the boat and closed her eyes. ...then she felt the kid get back on her lap and clutch close to her once more... Her eyes widened. "The hell are you doing?"

"Y...Y-You're warm..." he whispered.

Revy blushed. "What the f*ck ever..." She sighed as she felt herself get more hugged. 'Greeeeeat...' She groaned internally. 'Damn brat...' She sighed and wrapped her arms around her stomach as the boat continued. 'Why the hell am I hugging back?' She groaned internally. She sighed and continued to stay like that, somehow unmoving. Then, she went to sleep. It was gonna be another day or two of traveling...


End file.
